Ojos españoles
by thayCVB
Summary: En una noche de verano, Aioria de Leo descubre algunas cosas con respecto a su pasado y su hermano Aioros... y justamente de boca de quien menos esperaba. Pareja: ShuraXAioria


Hace siglos que no participo en un ficsotón xD creo que desde el de Kanon y Sorrento, si no me equivoco, jejeje. Bueno, señoras y señores, he aquí lo que mi tonta musa pudo idear sobre la pareja propuesta ;) espero que les guste. Realmente estos se me hicieron demasiado románticos y sensuales juntos.

Las advertencias, como siempre:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Drama, señores. Si no les gusta, dejen de leer.**

**4****- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

Disfruten :)

Atte.

**Selene18 "The Spicy" Darside & Zuster**

* * *

**Ojos españoles**

La noche caía en el santuario; las estrellas brillaban y no había ni una nube que ocultara la maravillosa oscuridad del cielo. El silencio reinaba, exceptuando el silbido del viento, que iba y venía, llenando el vacío de vez en cuando con su canto monótono.

Era una noche larguísima, especialmente para Aioria de Leo, guardián de la quinta casa del zodíaco; era un joven alto e imponente. Bronceada era su piel, producto de las caricias constantes del sol de Grecia, y verdes eran sus ojos, rodeados siempre de un aura de amabilidad y nobleza de corazón.

Había tenido un pasado un tanto culpable, debido a la muerte de su hermano Aioros de Sagitario, y el rumor que se extendió sobre su traición. Hasta el sol de hoy, Aioria juró que limpiaría su nombre… a como diese lugar.

"_Hace trece años que moriste, hermano mío, y aún así no he podido superarlo, a pesar de haber hecho mi mejor esfuerzo…_" Pensaba Aioria, acostado y mirando hacia el techo, como buscando algún punto extraviado en el cielo raso.

Al cabo de un rato, se removió, sintiendo las sábanas incómodas, que reptaban bajo su cuerpo como imitación de serpientes. Acabó levantándose para luego salir a toda prisa de su templo. Simplemente estar dentro le resultaba sofocante, especialmente esa noche.

Al salir, sintió como un cosmos conocido irrumpía entre las fibras que conformaban el denso silencio que reinaba hasta ahora; Aioria se adelantó y se quedó levemente sorprendido al reconocer a su dueño.

Era Shura de Capricornio, guardián de la décima casa del zodíaco.

"_Parece que no soy el único inquieto esta noche_" Pensó Aioria. Comenzó a seguirlo, procurando no alertarlo con su presencia, aunque bien sabía que era muy difícil, siendo ambos dos caballeros de oro muy despiertos.

Un caballero noble, sin duda, le pareció a Aioria. Shura de Capricornio poseía un porte natural que le dotaba de elegancia y masculinidad; lo había visto en más de una reunión de caballeros de oro. Incluso tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse a charlar con él y hasta entrenaron juntos varias veces.

El caballero de Leo quedaba deslumbrado en más de una ocasión. No cesaba de mirar sus rasgos, que evidentemente no eran griegos. Sus ojos negros eran penetrantes y afilados, capaces de perforar a alguien con solo mirarlo. Su cabello, tan negro como sus ojos, brillaba y tenía una textura inusual, tan sólo perteneciente a alguien de las lejanas tierras españolas.

Cuando despertó de sus ensoñaciones, vio a Shura detenerse en una especie de claro. Aioria decidió revelarse ante su compañero apareciéndose frente a él.

–Buenas noches.

Shura no reaccionó inmediatamente. Sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente, aunque Aioria no sabía si era por sorpresa o porque sospechaba que le seguía. Finalmente el caballero de Capricornio sonrió.

–No hacía falta seguirme en silencio, Aioria.

¡Qué pena y vergüenza sintió Aioria en ese momento! Por primera vez sintió como el color se le iba a la cara, ardiendo cuán rosa silvestre. Carraspeó varias veces, buscando aclararse el nudo en la garganta.

–Bueno… no fue mi intención, pues no deseaba interrumpirte…–le dijo en voz baja.

–Está bien – le dijo Shura, encogiéndose de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa –.Déjalo correr, hombre.

Aioria comenzó a sentir algo extraño en el estómago… aunque en realidad no era primera vez que lo sentía. Casualmente empezó desde el primer momento que había visto a Shura, y siguió ocurriendo, cada vez que estaba a su lado. Era algo que no podía describir, y con lo único que conseguía asociarlo era con una leve molestia estomacal; el caballero de Leo no sabía ni por un instante que lo que sentía era en realidad las famosas "mariposas en el estómago" que es lo que se siente cuando se está con una persona que agrada mucho.

Shura notó con curiosidad como Aioria se sostenía el vientre.

– ¿Qué tienes, hombre?–Inquirió con su encantador acento español – ¿Te duele la panza o qué?

–Algo así –replicó Aioria, con la cara ardiendo –probablemente algo me cayó mal.

Si Aioria pudiera leer la mente, se daría cuenta de los pensamientos que surcaban detrás de la sonrisa aparentemente confiada y tranquila de Shura, quien ya estaba comenzando a intuir algunas cosas sobre el caballero de Leo. Esa supuesta molestia en el estómago, acompañado de su evidente nerviosismo y cohibición solo podían significar una sola cosa… aunque lo mejor era asegurarse, por lo que le propuso:

–Tengo el remedio para eso en casa, si deseas venir, –le dijo con suavidad –no es agradable tener eso en el estómago.

Las molestias se hicieron mucho más intensas, así como el rubor en la cara; ya Aioria estaba temblando visiblemente, sin poder controlarse. Su corazón, que ya estaba acelerado desde que vio a Shura, pareció salírsele por la garganta.

"_¿Qué diablos me está pasando?_" pensó "_Me siento mal… creo que estoy enfermo…_"

–Sh-Sh-Shura, lo siento… debo, debo irme…–murmuró Aioria, aún con la mano en el estómago. Mil pensamientos surcaban su cabeza, ahora confundida y turbada. Arrancó a correr, sin detenerse ni un momento.

"_Estoy enfermo, sin duda… tomaré un buen remedio y dormiré toda la noche, eso es…_"

* * *

¿Cuántas horas pasaron? Aioria no lo sabía. Bien podría estar amaneciendo y él ni cuenta se daría.

Había tomado un té de hierbas, a la espera de que aliviasen todos los malestares que lo aquejaban, aunque para el miedo de Aioria, ninguno de esos síntomas parecía ceder. Seguían allí, atacándole lenta pero inexorablemente.

"_Quizás tomé el remedio equivocado…_" Pensó Aioria, para consolarse y no pensar en que aquellas sensaciones eran provocadas por algo completamente diferente y que nada tenía que ver con lo patológico.

–¿Aioria?

El aludido casi saltó de la cama directo hacia el techo. Realmente aquel llamado lo había sobresaltado… y mayor fue el susto cuando se dio cuenta de que era Shura, que seguramente le había seguido desde su encuentro en los claros del santuario.

–¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron modales?– le decía, siempre sonriendo, sin intenciones de ofenderlo, sino de hacerle bajar las defensas –Uno se debe despedir antes de dejar a alguien ¿sabes?

Arrastró una silla y la colocó junto a la cama del aún "convaleciente" Aioria. Se permitió la oportunidad de mirarle con más detalle, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras su mente viajaba por un momento a un fatídico día que mató al hombre que resultó ser su hermano.

–Eres tan parecido a tu hermano Aioros…–susurró Shura. Aioria se sentó de golpe en la cama.

–¿Tú… conociste a mi hermano?

Ahora era a Shura quien le latía el corazón con desmedida fuerza. Estaba seguro que Aioria no sabía cómo fue que su hermano murió… y estaba aún más seguro que no iba a agradarle en lo absoluto.

–Sí… un hombre muy leal. –le dijo en voz baja, acordándose cómo defendía el bebé que hoy por hoy, debería ser la diosa Atenea –Un buen hombre… y tú te pareces muchísimo a él.

–Pero… pero… él… ¡él fue un traidor!

–¡No te atrevas a decir eso de tu propio hermano!– Exclamó Shura, propinándole una bofetada –Nunca llames traidores a los que tienen tu sangre, porque entonces quiere decir que tú también tienes sangre de traidor…

_¡¡Traidor, traidor, traidor!!_

Aioria se llevó las manos a los oídos, sintiendo otra vez las voces burlonas y recriminatorias de todos los caballeros del santuario.

_Sangre de traidor…_

–¡Basta Shura!–retrucó Aioria, con el corazón tronándole en el pecho –¡Ahora mismo me dirás que diablos sabes tú de mi hermano!

Los dos dorados permanecieron en silencio por minutos que parecieron siglos enteros. Finalmente Shura respondió

–Yo maté a tu hermano.

Por un momento, Aioria no pareció sentir el impacto de aquellas cinco simples palabras… tal fue el shock que no pudo contestar, al menos no en ese momento. Sintió como el color se le iba del rostro y su estómago retorcerse duramente.

_Yo maté a tu hermano…_

_Sangre de traidor…_

–Mientes –masculló finalmente, sin creérselo aún –Esto no es gracioso, Shura.

–Lo sé –replicó él, sin inmutarse mucho; por fuera claro está. Por dentro sentía todo revolvérsele –.Pero no estoy mintiendo. Yo fui quien ejecutó a Aioros de Sagitario, por órdenes del gran señor Arles.

Aioria se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo los músculos pesados y el estómago retorcido como una bola de hierro en su interior. Comenzó a sentir como fluían solas aquellas lágrimas que tanto se contuvo durante muchos años.

–Ejecutaste a un traidor… supongo que no soy quién para recriminarte… sólo cumpliste con tu deber…

Shura meneó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle. Consideró necesario comenzar a relatarle la verdad, o su consciencia jamás descansaría.

–Aioros de Sagitario nunca cometió una traición. Él, él… él sólo quería salvar a la bebé que era la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea. Lo sé, porque nunca mentiría…–Hizo una pausa larga, conteniéndose para no estallar en llanto –Aún cuando no lo escuché, mi corazón si lo supo, por que sé diferenciar a un traidor de un leal…

Aioria escuchaba, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía. Estaba sumido en una especie de shock.

–Lo dejé morir, y dejé también al bebé…–prosiguió Shura –Aioria… si te haces llamar a ti y a tu hermano traidores, entonces ¿qué demonios dejas para mí, que atenté contra quien sólo quería el bienestar de la diosa?

Aioria no despegó los ojos de Shura, analizándole detenidamente. Leyó claramente el arrepentimiento y el tormento que este hombre sentía por igual.

_¿Qué demonios dejas para mí, que atenté contra quien sólo quería el bienestar de la diosa?_

–Shura – respondió finalmente –Sólo fuiste usado… no fue tu verdadera voluntad de matarle…

Ambos caballeros se abrazaron. Aioria colocó su cabeza en el hombro ancho de Shura, olvidándose momentáneamente de los malestares que sintió mientras estuvo con él afuera. Ahora mismo estaba más concentrado en confortar a Shura y al mismo tiempo, dejarse confortar por él.

–Puedo asegurarte que ni tú ni tu hermano fueron traidores, Aioria –le dijo Shura, separándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos –Y el tiempo te lo demostrará.

Ambos caballeros permanecieron mirándose por varios segundos: los azabaches de Shura contra los jades de Aioria, hombre contra hombre, dos tipos de lealtad diferentes, pero la misma al fin y al cabo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Shura acercó sus labios a los de Aioria y los besó con suavidad, casi rozándolos. No podía evitar sentirse atraído por el hermano de su víctima, y mucho menos cuando ambos eran tan parecidos, como dos gotitas de agua. Cerró los ojos, permitiéndose sentir aquel sabor inusitado y aspirando su aroma corporal…

"_Ahí viene… otra vez…_" pensó Aioria, sintiendo otra vez la cara arder y el malestar en el estómago "_Me da… cada vez que Shura está conmigo…_"

–No temas –le dijo Shura en voz baja –.No seré brusco contigo…

De repente, el tiempo pareció detenerse, y la atmósfera comenzó a ponerse densa pero cálida.

Shura se puso en pie y se desvistió lentamente: primero se despojó de la remera, desabrochándola lentamente. Aioria, actuando por reflejo, comenzó a sacarse su camisa también.

–Shura…–

El español le colocó un dedo en los labios.

–Shh… No te preocupes–

Se inclinó en la cama, donde Aioria lo estaba esperando. Acarició su pecho moreno y fornido, deteniéndose a sentir cada palmo de piel. Subió el rostro lentamente hasta que su boca encontró la de Aioria y volvió a unirla, fundiéndola en un beso ahora mucho más pasional y exigente.

–Aioria…–murmuró Shura. Cogió las manos del joven dorado y las colocó sobre su cabeza –Esto va a ser muy hermoso. Yo no lo olvidaré… y tú tampoco.

Aioria se sintió levemente intimidado ante la experiencia que Shura estaba mostrando; incluso no pudo evitar sentirse levemente dominado, el verse a su merced. Pero le gustaba, y mucho.

Cuando lo penetró, lo hizo con el mayor de los cuidados, porque tal y como había prometido, esto tenía que ser algo hermoso para ambos, por que no sabía cuando les tocaría morir; era mucho mejor irse a la tumba llevando un recuerdo hermoso en el corazón.

Y sin duda alguna, ambos guardarían este encuentro como si fuese el más grande de todos los tesoros. Para Aioria de Leo, este momento con Shura de Capricornio constituía una experiencia deliciosa pero al mismo tiempo sublime; al mismo tiempo, mientras sentía el cuerpo recio del capricorniano embestir contra el suyo, se dio cuenta que todos aquellos síntomas que le hicieron pensar que estaba enfermo se debían a que su corazón comenzaba a latir por aquel hombre… o quizás ya latía, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

–Shura… ah… yo… yo…–miró al caballero directo a los ojos –Yo… yo…

–No digas más, Aioria…–susurró Shura, aún moviéndose en su interior –.No falta, créeme…

Shura lo sabía. Estaba plenamente consciente de lo que sentía Aioria, a juzgar por las señales de su cuerpo; pero se sentía culpable, por que aun cuando haya cumplido una orden, no dejaba de sentirse como criminal, e incapaz de mirar a Aioria a la cara.

"_No sé que estoy haciendo con él, sinceramente… me siento atraído, pero tan culpable… Aioria, no entiendo por qué no me rechazas…_"

Por eso mismo no podía permitirle que confesase algún sentimiento o algo similar. No quería escucharlo, pues no se sentía merecedor de tales cosas.

El orgasmo llegó, arrasándolos a ambos literalmente. El grito de placer se dejó escuchar, incluso hasta la entrada de la quinta casa. Los dos caballeros cayeron exhaustos.

–Siento… siento algo por ti, Shura…–susurró Aioria –Yo sé que dices que no hace falta, pero yo tengo que sacármelo de adentro…

Shura alzó la mirada, pero luego la bajó. Meneó la cabeza y luego alzó el mentón de Aioria para mirarle fijamente.

–No soy merecedor de ese algo que sientes por mí…

–Sólo dices tonterías –dijo Aioria –.He sido claro, y te lo digo con plena consciencia y confianza en lo que me estás contando…

Shura dudó un momento, pero al final no pudo evitar sonreír, y no se supo si era alivio o franca gracia.

–Tú nunca podrías ser un traidor, en definitiva.

Shura extendió una mano hasta sus pantalones. Luego se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hurgar en ellos, ante los ojos curiosos de Aioria.

–¿Qué haces?

–Ya lo verás –le dijo el otro. Revisó un poco más, hasta que encontró una pequeña cinta con la bandera de España dibujada. Sonrió y le cogió la muñeca a Aioria para comenzar a atársela.

–No es mucho, pero tómalo de todas maneras –le dijo, sonriente –.Como un pequeño recuerdo de lo que vivimos…

Aioria no se contuvo más y lo abrazó con algo de fuerza. Aunque no lo supiese, este caballero de oro le estaba dando algo que necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo: consuelo…

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, y el santuario entró en guerra. Arles, el patriarca, estaba desesperado dando órdenes para frenar la llegada de los enemigos, que eran los caballeros de bronce, bajo las órdenes de Atenea.

Todo parecía marchar bien dentro de lo que cabía, pero a medida que sentía la presencia de los caballeros de bronce internarse en las casas, una sensación de incertidumbre le invadía.

"_Shura…_" pensó, recostándose de una enorme viga. En ese momento, un cosmos conocido comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente…

–¡SHURA! –exclamó Aioria. Salió corriendo de la casa de Leo para posar sus ojos en el cielo. Justamente vió una estrella fugaz ascender vertiginosamente y luego desaparecer…

–Primero mi hermano y ahora tú, Shura…–murmuró para sí mismo –.No es justo…

Sintió como el mundo se le estaba haciendo pedazos justo bajo sus pies. Volvió a internarse en Leo y se sentó bajo una columna, mirando al vacío. Permaneció varios minutos así, con la mente viajando y explorando los recuerdos. Antes le dolía pensar en Aioros… y ahora le dolería pensar en Shura también.

Se quitó el guante de la armadura, tan solo para encontrar el pequeño brazalete que Shura le había regalado aquella hermosa noche.

–Pero no me rendiré aún…– murmuró –Seguiré luchando, como ustedes dos lo hicieron, y jamás cegaré mis ojos a la verdad…

En su corazón aún dolorido, Aioria lo sabía. Guardaría esos hermosos recuerdos, como Shura le dijo, ya que gracias a ellos, su ímpetu y ganas de vivir jamás menguarían, y arderían perennemente…

Hasta el momento de su muerte.

"_Algún día, estaremos juntos de nuevo…_"

**Fin**


End file.
